The present invention relates generally to a vanity or wash basin and, more particularly, to a height-adjustable vanity or wash basin adapted to be vertically movable for selective use by adults, children and persons confined to wheelchairs.
Conventional sinks and vanities are routinely mounted at a standardized vertical height relative to the floor. Typically, the standardized height is predicated on convenient use by average size adults. However, such mounting makes it extremely difficult for people confined to wheelchairs, disabled persons, small children or below average size persons to use the vanity or sink. Therefore, various height-adjustable wash basins, vanities, or the like, have been disclosed in the art to provide vertical adjustability. Furthermore, with increased public awareness of the needs of handicapped individuals, it is apparent that such devices will be increasingly utilized in future construction.
Herebefore, several adjustable sink devices have been disclosed. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,693 discloses a mechanical latching mechanism associated with a wash basin for providing incremental height adjustment. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,175 discloses various alternatives for providing a vertically adjustable sink.
Although the aforenoted reference devices perform satisfactorily, it is desirable to provide further improvements in the design and operation of adjustable vanities, wash basins, sinks, and the like. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved height-adjustable vanity which is adapted to provide continuously variable height adjustment within a predetermined range of vertical motion. In this regard, manufacturers are constantly striving for easier production, low cost, simplicity and reliability of the hardware components and in the operative function of the adjustable apparatus.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art and provide an improved height-adjustable vanity mechanism. In general, this is accomplished by providing an infinitely adjustable, vertically movable vanity assembly and a method of utilization of the same.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus capable of maintaining the sink, vanity, or the like in a fixedly locked condition when positioned at a desired height.
An advantage of the present invention is that it is ideally suited to allow a variable range of height adjustment to accommodate the needs of varying sized individuals. Furthermore, the present invention is advantageous in that it is compatible with many sinks, vanities and counter tops which presently are commercially available. Additionally, the adjustable sink is extremely simple in structure and relatively inexpensive for use in both private and public washroom facilities.
Additional objects, benefits, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.